This invention relates generally to seats for automotive vehicles and more particularly to automotive vehicle seats that are adjustable.
Automotive vehicles customarily have adjustable front seats or at least a driver's seat that is adjustable. Present systems include mechanical systems in which the seat is mounted on rails so that it slides fore and aft to adjust the longitudinal position of the seat in the vehicle. The rails can and usually are inclined so that the height of the seat adjusts in relation to the longitudinal position of the seat in the vehicle. This system is relatively simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture. However, the height of the seat cannot be adjusted independently of the longitudinal position of the seat. Consequently, this system does meet the particular needs of many seat occupants.
Present systems also include six way power seats, an electro-mechanical system in which the longitudinal position, tilt and height of the seat are each independently adjustable to suit the particular needs of the seat occupant. These systems, however, are quite complicated and relatively expensive to manufacture because they involve complicated linkages to effect the height adjustment.